The Next Day
by jundyu2pmlover
Summary: No silent readers, please follow the story :


Title : The Next Day (First Time After JYP Party Episode 2)

Author : Jundyu2pmlover

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kim Junsu (2pm)

Bae Suzy (Miss A)

Park Jinyoung Jr./JR (JJ Project)

Ahn Sohee (Wonder Girls)

Rating : NC-17

Note: ini sekuel First Time After JYP Party. Jangan lupa comment, dan nantikan kisah selanjutnya! Wakakak :p

[JR POV]

Aku melihat jam tangan yang sedang aku pakai. Ternyata sudah 2 jam aku masih berada di kamar Sohee-noona. Ya, aku hanya memandanginya dari samping. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian rasanya. Apalagi daritadi ia terus bergerak gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Aku pun mengingat waktu pertama kali aku melihat Sohee-noona di kantor JYPE. Saat itu aku, yang masih menjadi trainee, sedang menuju tempat latihan vokal di lantai 2 bersama JB saat melihat Sohee-noona yang sedang berjalan bersama manajer Wonder Girls. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya langsung sedekat itu karena Wonder Girls sedang sibuk berada di Amerika bersama Jinyoung-hyung (JYP).

Dia berjalan dengan tenang, walaupun mukanya datar, wajah imutnya tetap terlihat. Aku sampai berhenti berjalan hanya untuk memandanginya, namun JB buru-buru menarikku karena kami sudah telat 5 menit untuk latihan vokal. Mulai saat itu aku selalu senang jika melihat Sohee-noona di kantor JYP. Jika Wonder Girls sedang berada di Korea, aku selalu berlama-lama di kantor setelah latihan untuk sekedar melihatnya dari jauh. Tentunya aku tidak sendiri karena JB selalu menemaniku. Yang sering aku lihat jika dia tidak berjalan sendiri, dia akan ditemani member WG lain, member-member 2pm atau 2am. Aku ingat waktu itu pernah ada gosip Sohee-noona berpacaran dengan Seulong-hyung 2am karena mereka tertangkap kamera sedang berjalan berdua malam-malam lalu makan di restoran. Aku terpukul saat melihat berita itu, untungnya itu tidak benar, mereka hanya sebatas kakak-adik. Saat aku sedang mengingat masa-masa traineeku dul, hpku berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk, saat kubuka ternyata dari Jaebum-hyung (JB).

"ya, Jinyongieee, dimana kau? Aku baru bangun dari ruang karaoke, sekarang aku sedang menuju ke kamar. Apa kau sudah duluan disana?" Langsung saja kubalas "belum, hyung, aku masih berada di kamar seseorang, nanti kuceritakan." Tak sampai 2 menit, hpku langsung berbunyi lagi, begitu kubuka isinya:

"HAH KAU SEDANG BERADA DI KAMAR SIAPA? KAU TIDAK TIDUR DENGAN WANITA KAN?"

Astaga memang hyungku yang satu ini sering repot sendiri orangnya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Sohee-noona. Namun sebelum aku keluar ingin rasanya aku menciumnya, sekali saja. Aku memandangi Sohee-noona yang masih tidur, aigooo imutnya dia, ah sudahlah aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku tak mau cintaku yang tulus tergoda dengan hal-hal beginian. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar hotel untuk keluar, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari Sohee-noona,

"Jun..."

Aku langsung kembali ke samping tempat tidurnya, memastikan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku penasaran, apa ya yang tadi diucapkannya? Aku hanya mendengar suaranya samar-samar. Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang memimpikan orang ya? Dengan segala pikiran aku pun keluar kamar dan menuju kamarku dan Jaebum-hyung.

"YA! Darimana kau jinyoungie? Kau tidak mabuk kan? Aigoo JR kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku di ruang karaoke?" dengan wajahnya yang cemberut dia segera berlari ke arahku

"Hyung, mulai deh lebay, aku ganti baju dulu nanti kuceritakan semuanya."

Aku lalu mengganti pakaianku dengan boxer dan kaus, lalu duduk di sebelah Jaebum-hyung yang sedang menonton tv di tempat tidur. Aku pun mulai menceritakan semua kejadian di ruang karaoke, kemesraan Sohee-noona dan Junsu-hyung yang membuatku cemburu, dan kami berempat yang memutuskan untuk keluar duluan dari ruang karaoke. Jaebum hyung mendengarkan ceritaku dengan baik sambil sesekali mengganti channel tv. Dia langsung terkejut begitu mengetahui aku lalu ditinggal berdua di kamar Sohee-noona oleh Junsu-Hyung dan Suzy.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakannya semenjak keluar dari ruang karaoke kan?" ujar JB sambil tersenyum dan menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Ya, memang aku merencanakannya. Tapi tidak untuk hal-hal yadong seperti yang ada di kepalamu itu, aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana dia tidur dari dekat... kau tau kan." Jaebum-hyung langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Yasudahlah, aku tidur dulu hyung, kau juga lebih baik tidur cepat, besok kita kan akan take off pagi bersama yang lainnya," kataku

"Iyaiya aku juga mau tidur sekarang," jawabnya lalu langsung menarik semua bedcover ke tubuhnya. Sial memang, aku sudah mengantuk seperti ini masih saja digodai. Saat melihat wajahku yang sudah datar dan mengantuk, akhirnya Jaebum-hyung langsung tertawa,

"Ya, maafkan aku, nih selimutnya, ayo cepat tidur."

Aku langsung menarik selimutnya dan terlelap. Betapa melelahkannya hari ini...

[Suzy POV]

Dengan susah payah aku membuka mataku karena alarm hpku yang berbunyi kencang, ternyata sudah jam setengah 6 pagi, aku ingat kami semua akan take off dari Jepang jam 9. Buru-buru aku bangun namun aku sadar bahwa semalaman aku tidur memeluk Junsu-oppa. Langsung kuguncang-guncang badannya supaya dia bangun. Memang sudah rahasia umum kalau Junsu-oppa sering kali susah bangun pagi, jadi aku heran saat aku baru mengguncangkan badannya sekali, dia langsung membuka mata dan berkata dengan suara dalamnya dan mata-bangun-tidur-nya yang sangat lucu,

"Pagi, Suzy-ya..." Suara dalam dan muka aegyo-bangun-tidurnya sangat tak bagus untuk jantungku. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang begitu melihatnya, padahal sebenarnya aku tak pernah memendam perasaan apa-apa pada Junsu-oppa dan hanya menyukai Wooyoung-oppa, namun memang aku selalu mengaguminya, dan semenjak kejadian semalam... aku juga tak tau apa yang merasukiku semalam, tapi aku ingat bahwa semalam rasanya aku ingin Junsu-oppa menjadi milikku.

"Pagi juga oppa," jawabku dengan wajah memerah. Aku langsung berkata pada Junsu-oppa,"Sebaiknya kita segera mandi oppa, sekarang sudah jam setengah 6,"

"Ya, apa maksudmu kau mau mandi bareng denganku?" tanya Junsu-oppa sambil tertawa

"an... and.. wae..." kataku.

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, Junsu-oppa sudah melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Astaga, apa-apaan ini rasanya aku ingin mendorongnya, tapi aku tak bisa menolak bibirnya yang lembut ini... apa yang harus kulakukan...

Tiba-tiba Junsu-oppa melepas bibirnya namun masih memelukku erat, lalu berkata,

"Apa sekarang kau tak ingin menciumku lagi karena kau tidak mabuk seperti semalam?"

"Ah... bukan begitu oppa, aku hanya masih kaget..."

"Kaget kenapa? Memangnya kau tak ingat kejadian semalam?" Kulihat wajah Junsu-oppa sudah tidak tersenyum lagi seperti tadi, dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

"bu... bukan begitu oppa..." Aku tak tau ingin menjawab apa, aku agak takut dengan tatapan mata Junsu-oppa yang seperti ini, bagaimana ini

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam, akan kuingatkan lagi sekarang."

Junsu-oppa langsung menindihku dalam pelukkannya. Dilumatnya bibirku dengan ganas, bibirnya mempermainkan bibir atas dan bibir bawahku bergantian dengan lembut namun intens. lalu dia mulai mencoba membuka mulutku dengan lidahnya. Mau tak mau, mulutku terbuka dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku, mulai bermain disana. Awalnya aku tak merespon sama sekali, namun aku tak bisa lagi menolak bibir Junsu-oppa. Lama kelamaan, aku mulai merespon, ikut memainkan dan mengemut bibirnya. Dia mulai menghentikan permainan bibirnya dan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengulum bibirnya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, dia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku,

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah mulai mengingat kejadian semalam saat kau mabuk?" ujar Junsu-oppa

Junsu lalu mencium leherku, lalu membuat kissmark disana. Sesekali ia melibatkan lidahnya menjelajahi leherku. Tindakannya ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku mulai mendesah,

"Oppa...aaah..."

Junsu tidak menghiraukan desahanku, dia hanya terus menikmati leherku. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba payudara kananku. Aku berusaha menepis tangannya namun Junsu menahan tanganku dalam tangannya. Genggamannya sangat kencang sehingga aku tak dapat melepaskannya. Bibirnya lalu turun dari leher menuju payudara bagian atasku dan kembali membuat banyak kissmark disana. Ia lalu kembali melibatkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati payudaraku mulai dari bagian atas, sampai bagian putingku. Ia memainkan putingku dengan lidahnya, terus menerus, lalu mulai menghisapnya perlahan. Awalnya lembut namun makin lama makin kencang.

"Oppa...aaah...berhenti.." ujarku kepayahan.

Junsu benar-benar tidak menghiraukanku kali ini, ia terus menghisap putingku. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada payudara kiriku, ia lalu menciumi payudara kiriku, ia mencium bagian tepat di jantungku lalu berhenti dan menempelkan telinganya pada jantungku.

"Suzy-ya, jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali sekarang. Waeyo? Kukira kau tidak ada rasa apa-apa denganku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum seduktif.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya barusan. Apa iya benar apa yang Junsu-oppa katakan?

Junsu kembali menelusuri tubuhku dengan bibirnya. Ia menciumi perutku sambil sesekali menjilatnya. Aku masih berusaha menghentikannya dengan merontakkan badanku, tapi tetap saja tak bisa karena badannya kuat sekali menindihku. Tangan Junsu mulai meraba vaginaku. Astaga aku takut sekali sekarang. Tapi rasa takut itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat saat tangannya mulai mengelus-elus vaginaku. Ku rasakan vaginaku mulai basah karena perbuatan Junsu. Kulihat sekarang ia membuka sedikit vaginaku dan melebarkannya sedikit. Ditelusurinya lubang vaginaku dengan telunjuknya lalu dia menatapku dan menjilati jarinya tersebut di depan mataku dengan tatapan seduktifnya. Matilah aku sekarang, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ku tarik badannya ke arahku dan kulumat bibirnya dengan keras.

[Junsu POV]

Suzy melumat bibirku dengan kuat seperti semalam. Akhirnya aku berhasil juga membuatnya tidak tahan. Saat Suzy sedang asyik bermain dengan bibirku, kutelusuri jengkal demi jengkal tubuh Suzy dengan jariku, menikmati kulit mulusnya. Dari leher, payudaranya, putingnya, perutnya, dan akhirnya sampai ke vaginanya. Aku mulai menyelinapkan jariku ke vagina Suzy. Tapi sepertinya vaginanya belum terlalu basah. Aku pun melepas bibirku dari bibir Suzy,

"Oppa, waeyo?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sebentar dulu sekarang giliran yang bawah yang butuh bibirku, nanti gantian lagi, sabar ya," jawabku tertawa sambil mencium keningnya.

Aku lalu mengecup bagian paha dalam Suzy. Aku mengecup kulit pahanya yang mulus seperti sedang french kiss. Lama kelamaan, kuhisap paha dalam dekat vaginanya sehingga menimbulkan beberapa kissmark disana. Setelah puas bermain di paha Suzy, bibirku lalu mulai menjamah vagina Suzy. Kumainkan bibir vaginanya seperti bayi yang sedang belajar mengemut, lalu kulebarkan pahanya sehingga terpampang jelas vagina Suzy di depan mataku sekarang. Kedua tanganku masing-masing memegang pahanya. Aku mulai menciumi klitorisnya, menjilatnya, mengemutnya. Kurasakan Suzy sudah tak karuan sekarang, dia selalu mendesah dan bergerak gelisah.

"Oppa, jangan begini..."

Aku makin melanjutkan tindakanku dan tidak menghiraukan Suzy. Tiba-tiba Suzy menjambak pelan rambutku, sepertinya dia sudah akan sampai. Kuteruskan permainanku lebih dalam, dan sampailah Suzy pada puncaknya. Kuhabiskan semua cairannya dan kembali menciumi vaginanya.

"Oppa sudahhh... jangan dibawah terus... aku masih mau bibirmu..." Suzy lalu menarikku, dan mengelap sedikit cairan vaginanya yang ada di sekitar bibirku, melumat bibirku keras-keras. Aku melepas bibirku dari bibirnya dan berusaha meraih juniorku dan mengarahkannya ke vagina Suzy. Suzy asyik menciumi pipiku dan bagian lain wajahku, sementara aku siap memasukkan juniorku ke vagina Suzy. Dengan lembut aku memasukkan juniorku ke vaginanya. Dengan bantuan kedua jariku, ujung juniorku sudah dapat masuk ke vagina Suzy. Badanku langsung gemetar saat vagina Suzy yang masih sangat sempit menjepit ujung juniorku. Kudorong perlahan juniorku,

"Oppa, masih perihhhh..."

Aku sangat takut menyakiti Suzy. Kucium hidungnya dan kuelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Kucium pipinya sambil kuelus belakang telinganya, lalu berkata,

"If i love you now, would you give me your love in return?"

Suzy kaget mendengar ucapanku barusan. Kucium lagi bibirnya, setelah itu dengan sekali hentakan kumasukkan juniorku secara penuh ke dalam vagina Suzy.

"Ah... oppaa.."

Aku langsung menggenjot vagina Suzy. Kulihat awalnya dia menahan rasa perih, namun dia berusaha mengalihkan rasa perihnya dengan menciumi bagian wajah dan leherku. Kubiarkan dia menikmati setiap inci tulang-tulang wajah dan kulitku...

"Oppa, aku..akaaan...sampai, cepatlah," ujarnya dengan wajah merah.

Aku pun mempercepat genjotanku dan kami berdua sampai di saat bersamaan. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan spermaku dalam rahimnya, aku kembali menciumnya dan membiarkannya menikmati bibirku. Tiba-tiba Suzy melepas bibirku,

"Oppa, if now you have a feeling for me, you have to prove it."

"Should I prove it now?" kataku sambil tersenyum jail.

"How?"

Aku bangun lalu mengangkat tubuh Suzy menuju kamar mandi. Dengan Suzy yang meronta-rontakan badannya, namun sambil tertawa memelukku.

[Suzy POV]

Aku dan Junsu-oppa keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak perlu aku jelaskan apa yang kami lakukan tadi dalam, yang jelas Junsu-oppa benar-benar membuatku bahagia pagi ini. Tingkah lucunya tadi di kamar mandi... sukses membuatku tersenyum-senyum hingga sekarang. Aku duduk di tempat tidur, lalu tidur tengkurap sambil mengecek hpku yang daritadi pagi belum kusentuh. Banyak sms yang masuk, dari beberapa idol namja yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Dan ada sms dari JR:

"Suzy-ya, bangun! Semalam aku melihat Sohee-noona tidur dari dekat loooh, aduh memang selalu cantik istri masa depanku ini."

Aku pun langsung membalas dengan semangat,

"HA istri masa depan apanya, tau perasaanmu saja tidak :p." Lagian siapa suruh pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah heboh tentang orang yang dicintainya secara diam-diam selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

"OH BEGITU LIHAT SAJA NANTI BAE SUZY KAU AKAN HABIS." Aku langsung tertawa terbahak melihat balasannya, Jr memang suka lebay kalo sudah ada orang yang mengungkit cinta yang tak pernah diungkapkannya secara langsung pada Sohee-unnie.

"Suzy-ya..." panggil Junsu yang sekarang sedang tidur dengan kepala di atas punggungku, sambil mengecek hpnya.

"Apa, oppa?" jawabku sambil menoleh. Ketika aku menoleh, dia memiringkan badan dan menempalkan sisi pipinya di punggungku, sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Aigooo lucu sekali.

"Apa aku sekarang harus memakai bajuku yang semalam? Duh aku lupa aku tidak di kamarku sendiri. Lagipula, member 2pm lain sangat sibuk mencariku semalam, bagaimana kalau mereka tau tentang kita..." katanya sambil menggembung-gembungkan mulutnya.

"Aku ada ide kalo tentang itu. Dan oppa, apa kau selalu melakukan aegyo seperti ini pada semua orang?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya dengan jariku.

"Ide apa? Hmm ya, hanya dengan orang terdekat, kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, lakukan itu hanya untukkku..." kataku sambil mencubit pipinya.

Aku lalu menelfon seseorang. "Jinyoungie, cepat kau ke kamarku, bawa jaketmu dan celana pendek. Tolong, aku perlu sekali," ujarku cepat. Jr tanpa banyak bertanya, langsung mengiyakan permintaanku. Ya, dia memang sahabat yang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kasihan sekali Jinyoungie pagi-pagi sudah kita buat repot," kata Junsu-oppa memelukku dari belakang dan menciumi punggungku.

"Biar saja, oppa, mau tidak mau dia pasti selalu menurutiku." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk, aku langsung bangun dan membuka pintu. JR masuk dan tiba-tiba berhenti setelah aku menutup pintu. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar setelah melihat Junsu-oppa. Di tempat tidur. Hanya mengenakan handuk. Astaga lucu juga kalau kupikir-pikir hahaha.

"L...Loh ke...napa ada Junsu-hyung disini?" tanya JR padaku.

Aku menghela napas lalu mengambil jaket dan celana pendek yang dibawakan Jr lalu langsung memberikannya pada Junsu-oppa. Aku percaya Jr tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun, jadi aku menceritakan semua kejadian semalam. Jr hanya diam dengan muka sangat terkejut, namun begitu ia melihat wajahku yang berbinar sambil malu-malu menceritakannya, ia pun langsung tertawa dan berucap,

"Wah gara-gara pesta semalam, banyak kejadian ya. Abis ini ada pasangan baru deh. Wah wah wah." Junsu-oppa tertawa mendengarnya, aku pun tersenyum dengan muka merah. Jr lalu menawarkan untuk membantuku dan Junsu-oppa dengan menyusun kebohongan-kebohongan bahwa semalam Junsu-oppa tidur dengan Jr dan Jb karena terlalu lelah. Akhirnya kami pun turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di bawah, semua member 2pm langsung mengelilingi Junsu-oppa. Aku segera menuju ke Min-unnie dan yang lain.

[Junsu POV]

"Junsu-ya, kemana saja kau? Tanpamu semalam aku tak bisa tidurrr~~~~~," ujar Taecyeon sambil tertawa.

"Junsu-hyung, sebenarnya darimana kau semalam? Apa kau jalan-jalan keluar hotel atau apa?," tanya Junho khawatir.

"Aku takut kau diculik hyung, huaaaa." kata Chansung lebay.

"Aku kira aku akan kehilangan eomma keduaku," ujar Wooyoung sambil memasang muka menangis "ang-ang" nya.

"Junsu, kau membuat kami sangat khawatir, semalam, kami menelfonmu terus tapi tak ada jawaban... tadinya kami mau langsung lapor polisi tau," kata Nickhun serius namun tetap tersenyum.

Astagaaa. Aku pusing harus menjawab dulu yang mana. Lalu tiba-tiba Jr berdiri di sebelahku dan berbicara,

"Semalam Junsu-hyung keluar duluan dari ruang karoke bersamaku, Suzy, dan Sohee-noona. Tapi karena dia kecapekan, dia tertidur di kamarku dan Jb, hyung." Jelasnya dengan nada sangat meyakinkan.

"Oh begitu rupanya, syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Junho sambil menarikku untuk duduk di sebelahnya di meja makan

"Untung adik kecil kita yang paling imut ini baik yaaa, mau menampung Junsu yanng tidurnya hmppp..." ucap Taec sambil mengelus-elus kepala JR. Member-member 2pm akhirnya memaklumi peristiwa hilangnya aku semalam. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungku. Ketika aku membalikkan badan, ternyata Sohee,

"Oppa semalam kau yang mengantarku ke kamar?" tanyanya

"Ya, aku dan Jinyoungie memapahmu sampai dalam kamar, namun setelah itu Jinyoungie yang mengurusimu karena aku juga harus mengantar Suzy, kenapa? Oh ya apa kepalamu sakit?" tanyaku khawatir

"Begitu rupanya, tidak apa-apa oppa, hanya ingin tahu. Ne, kepalaku masih agak sakit tapi mudah-mudahan akan hilang setelah minum teh hangat."

"Ya sudah, cepat makan dan minum teh sana. Kalau masih pusing juga, beritahu aku." Ujar Junsu

"Ne, oppa."

[Jr POV]

Kesabaran hati dan cintaku yang tulus terus-terusan diuji. Sohee-noona sedang mengobrol begitu dekat dengan Junsu-hyung. Hah betapa enaknya jadi Junsu-hyung, pikirku. Namun tiba-tiba, entah hari ini hari keberuntunganku atau apa, Sohee-noona berjalan ke arahku dan langsung menepuk pundakku.

"Jinyoungie, terimakasih semalam sudah mengurusku. Maaf kalau aku berat atau apa hahaha," katanya dengan senyum yang membuat matanya hilang.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona, sama sekali tidak berat. Lagian semalam kau tidur sangat pulas saat kupapah jadi aku tidak kesulitan sama sekali," ucapku tulus.

"Baiklah hehe aku makan dulu ya, sekali lagi, gomawo Jinyoungie." Kata Sohee-noona sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

Aku tak bisa berhenti senyum pagi itu. Semua orang rasanya ingin kupeluk karena peristiwa tadi. Aku dengan riang bernyanyi sambil menggandeng tangan Jb,

"Senangnya hatiku, Sohee-noona cantik, kuyakin suatu hari nanti dia milikku~~~" Aku lalu melepas tangan Jb dan menari-nari sembarangan sampai menabrak JYP-hyung yang sedang melihat hpnya,

"Astaga apa yang barusan kau nyanyikan, Jr?," tanya Jinyoung-hyung. Matilah aku, pikirku. Jaebum-hyung juga langsung terdiam melihatku.

"Hm lagu asal hyung," kataku mencoba menjawab.

"Kukira apa, yasudah ayo kita naik ke pesawat." Kata Jinyoung-hyung sambil merangkulku dan Jb. Fiuuuh, untunglah tidak ketawan.

[Sohee POV]

Aku berjalan bersama para member WG dan Miss A. Satu persatu kami mulai masuk pesawat, tadinya aku mau duduk bersama Junsu-oppa. Tapi dia sudah duduk bersama Junho oppa. Saat aku akan duduk bersama Seulong-oppa tiba-tiba Jinyoung-oppa memanggilku,

"Sohee-ya, sini sini, kau duduk di belakangku saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar,"

Aku lalu menuju tempat duduk di belakang Jinyoung-hyung, ternyata sudah ada yang duduk di sebelahku, di bagian dekat jendela, Jr. Jr menoleh dan tampak terkejut, namun dia langsung tersenyum. Aku pun langsung bertanya,

"Bolehkan aku duduk disini, Jinyoungie? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jinyoung-oppa."

"Tentu, noona. Sama sekali tidak keberatan." ujarnya lalu tersenyum yang harus kuakui sangat imut.

"Jadi, Sohee begini, Heechul terus-terusan mengsmsku memintaku mengatur kencan denganmu, apakah kau mau?"

"Ah ternyata tentang ini lagi... yasudah nanti biar aku yang menghubunginya oppa," jawabku malas.

Tak sengaja saat aku sedang melihat ke jendela, aku melihat ekspresi Jinyoungie yang mendengar perkataan Jinyoung-oppa padaku. Jujur aku melihat, dia seperti... seperti... menahan emosi. Namun sesaat setelah dia mendengar jawabanku, dia kembali ke muka imutnya yang biasa. Aneh, pikirku.

"Noona, kau mau duduk di dekat jendela ya? Lebih baik kita tukar bangku saja kalau begitu," tawar Jr

"Kau tau saja haha terimakasih Jinyoungie dari kemarin sepertinya kau terlalu baik padaku," ujarku. Kami pun berdiri dan berpindah posisi. Saat sedang berdiri aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Junsu-oppa duduk bersama Suzy. Loh ada apa ya, tadi kan dia duduk bersama Junho-oppa. Ah sudahlah mungkin mereka tukeran tempat duduk atau apa, pikirku berusaha berpikir positif.

"Hmm kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, lebih baik nanti di Korea, kau mentraktirku, noona," ucap Jr tiba-tiba.

"Boleh kalau begitu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm makan semuanya." Jawab Jr asal.

"Hah maksudmu?" tanyaku, penasaran

"PENUMPANG YANG TERHORMAT, MOHON PASANG SEATBELT ANDA. PESAWAT KITA AKAN SEGERA TAKE OFF."

Jr memasang seatbeltnya dan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untung memasang seatbeltku juga. Namun aku kesulitan untuk menarik seatbeltnya agar terpasang dengan pas di perutku. Seperti tersangkut atau apa. Tiba-tiba, Jr menarik seatbelt itu dan memasangkannya padaku.

"Nah, kau berhutang lagi, noona."

"Ya! hahaha, baiklah nanti akan kutraktir sepuasnya, tenang saja." Kataku

Kami pun mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Aku sendiri heran, biasanya aku lebih memilih diam daripada mengobrol seperti ini tapi dengan Jr... rasanya tidak bisa. Dia terus berceloteh lucu dengan mukanya yang menggemaskan. Dia lalu menggodaku masalah heechul yang menyukaiku, dan G-Dragon, dan mengeluarkan suara tiruan kentut yang seperti biasa langsung membuatku tertawa geli. Hahaha

[Jr POV]

Benar kataku tadi pagi, ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku. Tak ada salahnya tadi pagi aku menyanyikan lagu asal tentang Sohee-noona. Apa ini semua balasan karena aku sudah menolong Junsu-hyung dan Suzy? Atau karena semalam aku minum alkohol (?) Aduh yang jelas aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Aku mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Sohee-noona, namun tiba-tiba dia terdiam lalu memandangi jendela. Aku pun ikut terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian Sohee-noona sudah tertidur. Memang beberapa kali dia bilang kepalanya masih agak sakit, jadi wajar sekarang dia tidur. Aku lalu memasang ipodku dan mendengarkan lagu. Saat aku memplay ipodku, tiba-tiba lagu yang diputar oleh ipodku, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lagu Wonder Girls Nobody. Sangat kebetulan sekali, pikirku. Bayangkan diantara 543 lagu yang ada di ipodku, kenapa lagu ini yang terputar... aku pun tersenyum-senyum memikirkannya, lalu ikut bernyanyi Nobody tanpa suara. Saat aku sedang asik bernyanyi, aku merasakan ada sesuatu di pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, aku hampir melonjak kegirangan dari bangkuku. SOHEE-NOONA TIDUR MENYENDER DI BAHUKU!


End file.
